Where's Your Sweet Smile?
by DaeMinJae
Summary: Bagaimana cara Ravi mengembalikan senyuman Hakyeon? NAVI VIXX FIC! BxB! Dont Like Dont Read! Review please..


**Title: Where's Your Sweet Smile?**

**Cast: Cha Hakyeon, Kim Wonshik (Ravi)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Other cast: Vixx member**

**BY! ****DaeMinJae and Gumble**

Oneshoot fic okay^^

Plagiat? Aku kasih bangke sapi'-'

**=====88=====**

"Dimana Hakyeon hyung?"

Ravi bingung mencari Hakyeon. Sudah beberapa hari Hakyeon tidak pulang ke dorm. Untung sekarang sedang free. Ravi sudah menanyai setiap member, Ia juga sudah mencari di sekitar dorm dan tempat-tempat yang biasa Hakyeon dan ia datangi. Masih ada satu tempat yang belum Ravi datangi. Villa milik Hakyeon. Hakyeon sering sekali menginap disana jika sedang libur.

Ravi segera bergegas menuju villa itu. Ia menggunakan motor miliknya karena jarak dorm ke villa cukup jauh.

_"Aku tau kau marah padaku..."_

Ravi memberhentikan motornya ditempat penitipan. Karena didaerah villa tersebut tidak boleh ada kendaraan bermotor lewat. Ravi berlari mencari villa milik Hakyeon. Ia memutari seluruh komplek villa tersebut tapi ia lupa dimana letak rumahnya.

"Argh... kenapa aku bisa lupa dimana villanya?" Geram Ravi. Ia mendudukkan diri ditrotoar depan salah satu villa.

Cklek...

Pintu rumah villa itu terbuka. Munculah seorang laki laki yang menggerutu sambil membawa karung sampah.

"Kenapa sampahnya banyak sekali... padahal aku hanya makan snack sedikit" gerutu laki laki itu.

Deg. Ravi mengenal suara tersebut. Itu suara milik... Hakyeon. Sesegera mungkin ia menoleh kebelakang. Yap, ternyata benar itu Hakyeon hyung, batin Ravi. Dengan keberanian yang tinggi Ravi memanggil Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon-i hyeong!" Panggil Ravi dengan suara keras. Dan laki laki itu menoleh, matanya membulat. Ia langsung menjatuhkan karung sampah tersebut, dan lari menuju villa. Namun, Ravi yang gesit bisa memegang tangan Hakyeon terlebih dahulu, dan memeluknya.

"Lepaskan!" Hakyeon berteriak dan bergerak untuk melepaskan diri. Ravi menggeleng dalam pelukan tersebut. "Tidak akan, sebelum kau diam" Ravi berguman pelan. Lambat laun Hakyeon mulai tenang, dan tidak lagi memberontak untuk melepaskan pelukan.

Ravi melepaskan pelukannya setelah merasa bajunya agak basah, ia melihat Hakyeon sedang menangis dalam diam.

"Uljima hyung, aku tau aku salah, jika kau menangis kau membuatku seakan tak berguna hyung" Guman Ravi sambil mengusap air mata yang menetes dari mata Hakyeon.

"Hyung, pulanglah ke dorm, kasihan yang lain... kau boleh tak bicara padaku, menatapku.. tapi janganlah kau saut pautkan dengan VIXX, kau itu leader hyung.." jelas panjang Ravi sambil tersenyum. Hakyeon tak menjawab apapun dia hanya diam.

"Yasudah hyung, aku pulang dulu... jangan lupa besok kembalilah ke dorm" pamit Ravi.

Ravi berbalik dan berjalan pelan. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum lagi "Bye Hyung".

_"Hah, tak apa... yang penting sudah bertemu Hakyeon-i Hyung"_

Grep...

Ravi tersentak, ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Kemudian, Ravi tersenyum setelah mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya. Ternyata, Hakyeon.

"Aku tau aku memang leader bodoh, mencampurkan urusan pribadi dengan yang lain, maaf... maaf.. ma-" belum sempat Hakyeon selesai bicara Ravi sudah membungkam mulut Hakyeon.

"Stt... hyung, kau tak bodoh hyung, jadi tak perlu minta maaf..."

Ravi menuntun Hakyeon masuk kedalam villa. Ia mengecup kepala Hakyeon, dan menyuruhnya masuk. "Masuklah hyung, kau pasti lelah..." ucap Ravi. "Aku pulang dulu hyung" lanjut Ravi. Namun, Hakyeon melarangnya pulang. "Hajima! Tinggalah disini sampai besok, dan Temani aku tidur malam ini.. besok pagi kita pulang kedorm" Ujar Hakyeon. Ravi hanya mengangguk saja.

"Ayo masuk.." Hakyeon menarik Ravi masuk. Melepas sepatu, dan menggantinya dengan sandal.

Hakyeon menatap wajah Ravi sebentar "Sebaiknya kita langsung tidur saja" Ucap Hakyeon canggung. Wajah Ravi berseri seri membayangkan ia akan tidur bersama kekasihnya "Aku tidur dimana?" Tanyanya. "Dikamar yang biasa kau tempati setiap menginap disini" Jawab Hakyeon sambil menunjuk kamar tamu dengan dagunya (Apa ini). Wajah Ravi yang tadi terlihat bahagia seketika berubah masam "Tapi, Bukannya kau bilang temani aku tidur tadi?" Pipi Hakyeon memerah "Tidak ada tapi-tapian.. Aku kan juga tidak bilang kita akan sekamar! Jadi tidurlah disana" Ravi akhirnya mengalah _Lebih baik tidur seatap dari pada ditendang keluar _.

**=====88=====**

Look, Love is nightmare, Time's over.

Alarm Hakyeon berbunyi berulang-ulang menunggu dimatikan oleh pemiliknya. Tangan Hakyeon meraih handphonenya dimeja kecil samping Bed king sizenya, mematikan alarm dengan mata tertutup. Hakyeon mengerjap-erjapkan matanya menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk dari ventilasi.

Ia mengerang "Eugh" seraya menarik tangannya keatas. Hakyeon duduk dipinggir Bed king size miliknya. Ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi melakukan rutinitas paginya, Dan mandi.

.

30 menit kemudian...

.

Hakyeon keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melilit bagian bawah tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang kecoklatan eksotis, tanpa abs. Lalu mengganti bajunya dengan T-shirt lengan pendek dengan warna kesukaannya (Aku ngga tau) dan celana pendek selutut bewarna hitam.

Hakyeon berniat membangunkan Ravi tapi saat ia memegang gagang pintu Hakyeon membatin "Sebaiknya aku membuat sarapan dahulu" sesudah itu Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lalu pergi menuju dapur.

Hakyeon membuka kulkas, dan alisnya mengerut "Masak apa aku?" Guman Hakyeon. Ia meneliti seluruh bahan yang ada dikulkas "Sandwich sajalah". Kemudian Hakyeon mengambil bahan yang diperlukan dan mulai memasak.

"Sekarang membangunkan Rabi-ya" Ucap Hakyeon, sesaat setelah menaruh roti dalam pemanggang.

**=====88=====**

"Hey, Rabi-ya bangunlah" Hakyeon sudah berulang kali membangunkan Ravi dengan berbagai cara menggoyangkan, menendang, menampar, dan lain-lain. Hanya ada satu cara untuk membangunkan Ravi jika sudah seperti ini.

**Cup...**

Hakyeon mencium dahi Ravi. Ravi menggeliat. Kemudian tidur kembali

Hakyeon bersmirk ria, "Ini kurang ampuh.. berarti harus ditambah yang satu ini."

"Rabi-ya~ kita akan putus kalau kau tidak bangun~" Hakyeon berkata tepat ditelinga Ravi dengan suara yang dibuat menggoda.

"ANDWAE! Aku bangun!" Kurang dari satu detik Ravi bangun dan menjerit.

Hakyeon hanya tersenyum menanggapi jeritan Ravi, "Sebaiknya kau mandi dan kita sarapan, kutunggu diruang makan" Ucapnya sambil berwink pada Ravi, lalu keluar dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Hakyeon dan Ravi sudah berjalan menuju tempat penitipan

"Kau tadi menakutiku hyung" Ravi mengeluh. Hakyeon terkekeh mendengarnya. "Salahkan kau tadi tak mau bangun, aku sudah membangunkanmu dengan berbagai cara, hanya itu cara ampuh membangunkanmu". "Berarti... Kau juga menggunakan cara mencium dahiku?" Wajah Ravi langsung berubah menjadi jail. Wajah Hakyeon pun memanas.

Hakyeon memegang kedua pipinya, dan berjalan lebih cepat mendahului Ravi. "Aku marah padamu!" Teriaknya.

"YAK! Hakyeon-i hyung... tunggu!" Ravi berlari mengejar Hakyeon.

.

.

.

Brum...

Motor Ravi siap berjalan. Ia menoleh dan melihat Hakyeon yang memegang helmnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Ravi menghela nafas, kemudian tangannya menyentuh pundak Hakyeon, Hakyeon yang sedari tadi melamun tentu saja kaget.

Ravi cengo melihatnya, "Kau tak apa hyung?" Tanyanya. "Aku baik Rabi-ya" Jawab Hakyeon. Setelah mendengar jawaban Hakyeon, Ravi menyuruhnya untuk naik.

_"Kau belum bisa tersenyum hyung, aku suka kau yang dulu"_

Ravi menjalankan motornya, sesekali ia melihat Hakyeon dari kaca spion. Ravi menghela nafas, "kau butuh hiburan hyung" batin Ravi. Ia membelokkan motornya kearah yang sebaliknya, tidak menuju dorm.

Tak butuh waktu lama mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan pertama. Lotte World. Ravi pun mematikan mesin motornya. "Rabi-ya, kita dimana? Ini bukan dorm kita" bingung Hakyeon, setelah sadar dari acara melamunnya. Ravi hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Ravi menarik tangan Hakyeon. "Hyung, jangan dibelakangku, kau malah seperti bodyguard, tapi sayangnya kau tak cocok hyung" Ejek Ravi. Namun Hakyeon hanya diam. Malas mungkin. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam. Memandangi seluruh wahana yang terpampang.

"Kau mau naik apa hyung" tanya Ravi, pandangannya tetap kedepan, tidak menoleh sedikitpun. "Terserah kau saja, asal bukan wahana yang menakutkan". Akhirnya mereka bermain wahana sampai tidak sadar bahwa hari sudah sore.

Raut wajah Ravi terlihat lelah "Hyung ayo pulang, tapi kita beli makanan dulu hyung." Hakyeon mengangguk, dan tersenyum tipis.

_"Akhirnya kau tersenyum hyung..."_

Ravi melajukan motornya, mereka kembali melewati jalan yang tak seharusnya pulang kedorm. Tak lama kemudian ravi menghentikan motornya dipinggir sebuah pantai. "Untung belum terjadi..." Ravi berguman pelan. "Kau bilang apa rabi-ya?" Bingung Hakyeon, sepertinya ia mendengar gumanan pelan Ravi.

"Ayo hyung!" Ravi mengajak Hakyeon ke kedai diseberang pantai. "Ahjumma, aku pesan dua porsi tteobokki" Ucap Ravi setelah sampai dikedai itu, kedainya sepi. Hakyeon memandangi daftar menu yang menempel dimeja. "Rabi-ya!" Panggil Hakyeon. "Apa?" "Aku mau es krim... bolehkan?" Ravi menghela nafas "baiklah, apapun untukmu hyung".

"Ahjumma! Tambah es krim satu ne...". "Arraso" Jawab ahjumma. Tidak butuh waktu lima belas menit pesanan mereka sudah jadi. Ravi kemudian membayar dan mengajak Hakyeon keluar. Ravi menunjuk meja kosong diantara meja meja yang sudah terisi penuh "Kita makan dimeja sana hyung... dikedai ini jarang ada yang duduk didalam, mereka lebih sering makan dipantai hyung.". Ravi berjalan mendahului Hakyeon. Mereka berdua duduk menghadap kelaut. Kemudian Ravi membuka wadah tteobokkinya. Dan memakannya. Dan Hakyeon hanya melihat Ravi makan tanpa rasa ingin. Sesekali Hakyeon menjilat es krimnya.

"Lihat! Sunset dimulai!" Teriak salah satu orang. Sontak semua yang berada disitu melihat kearah depan.

"Uwahh.. cantiknya" "Ini begitu keren" banyak orang yang berdecak kagum. Kita bisa lihat Hakyeon hanya melongo, dan Ravi yang menatap hakyeon begitu dekat, namun Hakyeon tidak menyadari saking terpesonanya. "Rab-" Hakyeon menoleh kesamping namun naas bibir mereka bersentuhan. Hakyeon segera menjauhkan kepala mereka. "Kau tak bilang jika kau sangat dekat disampingku hah!" "Kau marah hyung?" Ravi berkata dengan watados yang gagal. "Err.. A- A-ku tak bisa marah padamu, aku hanya kesal padamu" Jawab Hakyeon gugup, kepalanya ia tundukan. Ravi tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hakyeon.

Sunset pun selesai. Para pengunjung mulai hilang satu persatu. Now, tinggal Navi couple dan sepasang kekasih yang berada dimeja yang agak jauh. Mereka -Ravi & Hakyeon- berdua makan tteobokki masing-masing, niatnya sih tteobokki punya Hakyeon akan dimakan didorm, dan Hakyeon hanya makan es krimnya saja. Apa daya, es krimnya tadi sudah meleleh.

Hakyeon memandangi sepasang kekasih yang masih disana. Sepertinya mereka tidak asing, pikir Hakyeon. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon Ken.

Tut tut...

Tersambung, dan salah seorang dari pasangan itu merogoh kantong celananya, ia menatap ponselnya dan orang yang didepannya, dan orang itu mengangguk.

"Yeoboseyo Hakyeon hyung" Ken mulai berbicara.

"Kau dimana? Aku sudah didorm sekarang!"

"A- A-ku sedang disungai Han, sendiri"

Hakyeon mulai mengeluarkan smirknya. "Iyakah? Kau tak berbohong?"

"Tentu tidak hyung"

"Coba kau lihat kesekitarmu"

Sontak mata Ken mulai mengintari sekitar pantai dan mulai tegang saat melihat seseorang sedang melambaikan tangannya.

"Hahaha... aku tau kau berbohong padaku... tak apa kau pergi dengannya, kau kan kekasihnya" Hakyeon terkekeh. "Yasudah... bye Ken-a" lanjutnya. Telepon ditutup.

Tut...

"Rabi-ya ayo pergi... jangan lupa beri salam kepada sepasang kekasih itu". Ravi yang tak memperhatikan tadi hanya mengangguk saja. Ravi mulai mendekat kearah pasangan itu. "Hai.." ujarnya. Pasangan itu menoleh. "L-leo hyung? K-ken hyung? Kalian disini?" Ravi cengo mode on again. "Rabi-ya... ayo, keburu malam" teriak Hakyeon, ternyata ia sudah ada disamping motor Ravi. "Ah, selamat menikmati hyungdeul, aku pergi dulu..." pamit Ravi.

Ravi akhirnya berlari menuju motornya, dan melajukan menuju tempat yang telah ia jadwal kan hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Keo side.

"Dasar hakyeon gila" geram Leo. Ken sudah kalang kabut bingung mau ngapain, akhirnya ia memilih duduk disamping Leo.

Chup..

Ken mencium pipi Leo "Jangan marah lagi hyung". Tangannya melingkar diperut Leo, dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Leo. Sifat manjanya keluar.

**=====88=====**

Butuh waktu dua jam perjalanan menuju tempat selanjutnya. Ravi melajukan motornya lebih cepat "Pegangan hyung".

Akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat selanjutnya, Namsan.

"Ayo hyung, cepat sedikit...". Rupanya Hakyeon sudah mengantuk, ia berjalan sempoyongan. Ck, kau tak kasihan pada kekasihmu Ravi?.

"Sebaiknya kita kekamar mandi dulu hyung, membasuh muka" Ravi berkata dengan wajah watadosnya.

.

.

.

.

Now, Wajah Hakyeon sudah tak terlihat mengantuk. Mereka berdua berjalan-jalan menelusuri namsan tower, melihat taman gembok(?). "Kau mau memasang gembok hyung? Sepertinya punya kita dulu sudah pudar tulisannya" Tanya Ravi, seperti apa yang diinginkan Hakyeon. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ravi sudah pergi menjauh. "Oke, Tunggu ya hyung aku mau beli gemboknya dulu".

.

.

Sambil menunggu Ravi, Hakyeon melihat-lihat pesan yang ditulis digembok-gembok depannya. Banyak tulisan seperti ini "Cintai aku selamanya..." "Semoga kita tetap bersama" dan lain-lain. Ada satu gembok yang menarik perhatian Hakyeon, gembok dengan bentuk bintang dan tertulis disana "Aku selalu mencintaimu Hongbin hyung -Hyuk" Hakyeon tersenyum membacanya, apa mungkin ini yang menulis hyukkie? Pikirnya. Namun segera ia geleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau kenapa hyung?" Tiba-tiba Ravi sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya.

.

.

Ravi menuliskan dalam gemboknya "Kembalilah senyum manismu" dan kembali menulis disebalik gembok "Jika kau bertanya eodini? Aku ada disampingmu menjagamu, saranghae".

Sedangkan Hakyeon pesannya disensor *pip*. Lalu mereka memasang gembok masing-masing dan membuang kunci mereka.

"Hyung"

Ravi mulai mendekat satu langkah kearah Hakyeon, dua langkah, tiga langkah. Dan... Ravi memeluk Hakyeon. "Maafkan aku hyung, karena menghilangkan senyummu itu, tersenyumlah hyung aku tak akan mengulang itu lagi" Ravi mulai terisak. Hakyeon mempererat pelukan mereka, "aku hanya enggan tersenyum saat ini, jika aku tersenyum lebar, maka senyuman itu terlihat mengerikan" Jelas Hakyeon. "Jangan menangis dasar cengeng" Ejek Hakyeon, tangannya mengusap air mata Ravi.

.

.

Cup...

"Ciuman di dahi sebagai tanda terima kasih"

Cup... Cup...

"Ciuman dikedua pipi sebagai tanda bahwa cintaku padamu tidak setengah-setengah"

Cup...

"Ciuman di hidung sebagai tanda bahwa kau sudah menjagaku semampumu"

Cupp...

"Terakhir, ciuman dibibir sebagai tanda bahwa kita akan bersama selamanya, dan saling melengkapi kekurangan kita"

_._

Hakyeon mencium dahi, kedua pipi, hidung, dan bibir Ravi. Dan kemudian Hakyeon dan Ravi tersenyum lebar secara bersamaan.

_"Aku selalu tersenyum saat kau memperhatikanku, kau tak sadarkah?"_

**END**

Huaaa... selesai juga project ff navi yang blue blossom dulu itu sekarang jadi begini(?) Wkwk..

Ini Ide berasal dari curhatan starlight yang katanya sekarang N jarang tersenyum. Dan jadilah ff ini.

Ini fanfic kolaborasi antara Jae dengan sepupu Jae (kembaran Rei) /abaikan yang dikurung/

Akhir kata... Happy New Year 2015!

Mind to Review?.


End file.
